warner_bros_pictures_sheldonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sheldon
Sheldon is 2020 fantasy comedy-drama epic fantasy adventure film. The film is directed by Andy Muschietti and written by Gary Dauberman. Produced by New Line Cinema, Vertigo Entertainment and Rideback, and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures, the film is scheduled to be released on March 6, 2020, in RealD 3D and select IMAX theaters. Synopsis Plot Cast *Ty Burrell as Hector Peabody *Steve Carell as Supreme Chancellor Felonious Sherman *Seth Rogen as Frank Flarsky *Sean Hayes as Hank Tinkles *Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Ash Romanoff *Peter Dinklage as Mayor Phil Betterman *Paul Rudd as Scott Lang *Neil Patrick Harris as Count Olaf Winslow *Anna Kendrick as Padmé Amidala Hammond-Cooper *Kelly Osbourne as Rita Cooper *Jude Law as Walter Lawson *Josh Gad as Chuck Lamonsoff *Jonah Hill as Michael Tannenbaum Stewart *John Leguizamo as Martin Valenzuela *Jim Parsons as Sheldon Greg Cooper *Jenny Slate as Lena Thackleman *Jason Alexander as Boris Brooks *Jason Bateman as Trevor *Idris Elba as Balthazar Edison *Hank Azaria as Gerard Knight **Joshua Rush as Young Gerard *George Lopez as Thurman Lyle *Forest Whitaker as Ira Bannister *Danny DeVito as Jimmy Cooper *Craig Robinson as Doc Matheson *Craig Ferguson as Matthew Macintosh *Bobby Cannavale as Guy Van Pelt *Bill Hader as Leonard Flint Tozier *Aziz Ansari as Randy Squint *Anthony Anderson as Bill Bowman *Simon Pegg as Montgomery Landis *Jason Isaacs as Colonel James Malfoy *Brendan Fraser as George Cooper *Amy Poehler as Rosita Murphy *Robert De Niro as Edward Ford *Maya Rudolph as Mary Fitzpatrick *Keegan-Michael Key and Jordan Peele as Murray and Melvin Sneedly *Jon Hamm as J. B. Bernstein *Frank Welker as Muir *James Corden as the Narrator Video games *''See also: Angry Birds Sheldon and LEGO Sheldon'' Angry Birds Sheldon is a puzzle video game, a crossover between Sheldon, and the Angry Birds series of video games and movies (cutscene only), launched on July 18, 2020, first for Windows, iOS, and Android devices. The game is the twenty-fifth Angry Birds game in the series. The characters are copyrighted from this film. Warner Bros. and Rovio announced that Angry Birds Sheldon will be heading for the PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch, PC, and Nintendo 3DS in conjunction with Warner Bros. Interactive. LEGO Sheldon is a LEGO-themed video game based on Sheldon. The game closely follows the plot of the movie, but with some modifications so that it would be more child-friendly, have some extra content and adapt to the two-player gameplay specific to the LEGO formula. TvTropes page * Main article: Sheldon/Tropes Production and development * See also: Production of Sheldon On September 3rd, 2019, the first short sneak peak was released. On September 9th, the second trailer was delayed as confirmed and that the film would premiere on March 6th, 2020. The film includes the films [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Escape_from_Planet_Earth Escape from Planet Earth], Star Wars: Episode II – Attack of the Clones, Batman Begins, The Dark Knight, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Black_Panther_(film) Black Panther], Rogue One, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thor_(film) Thor], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thor:_The_Dark_World Thor: The Dark World], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Thor:_Ragnarok Thor: Ragnarok], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alice_(miniseries) Alice], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dinosaur_(film) Dinosaur], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Lego_Movie The Lego Movie], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_SpongeBob_Movie:_Sponge_Out_of_Water The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/It_(2017_film) It], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rudolph_the_Red-Nosed_Reindeer_and_the_Island_of_Misfit_Toys Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer and the Island of Misfit Toys], [https://marvelanimated.wikia.com/wiki/Next_Avengers:_Heroes_of_Tomorrow_(Video) Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow], as well as The Loud House episode It's a Loud, Loud, Loud, Loud, House. Casting The film's casting was mostly done by Sarah Halley Finn. In mid-February 2018, Jim Parsons, Anna Kendrick, Scarlett Johansson, Craig Robinson, George Lopez, Brendan Fraser, Danny DeVito, Kelly Osbourne, Bill Hader, Hank Azaria, and Josh Gad were all cast to portray the film's main characters. Later in March, Steve Carell was announced to portray the Chancellor. In April, Aziz Ansari, Anthony Anderson, Simon Pegg, and Jason Isaacs were cast to do supporting roles. In May, Jonah Hill, John Leguizamo, Jenny Slate, Jason Alexander, Jason Bateman, and Idris Elba were scheduled to portay major characters in this film. In mid-October, it was announced that Forest Whitaker, Amy Poehler, Robert De Niro, Maya Rudolph, Keegan-Michael Key and Jordan Peele (the hosts of their television show Key & Peele), Ty Burrell, Jon Hamm, Seth Rogen, Sean Hayes, Peter Dinklage, Paul Rudd, Neil Patrick Harris, and Jude Law came in to protray the rest of the movie's main characters. Music * See also: Sheldon/Soundtrack In June 2018, Alan Silvestri was revealed to be scoring the film. With permission from Marvel Studios, Silvestri was allowed to re-write tracks from Avengers: Age of Ultron, Black Panther, and The Grinch, and use tracks from Avengers: Infinity War and Ready Player One, for the film. Release Sheldon was originally going to be released in October 2018. One year later, Muschietti confirmed that the film's production would be moved up and was set to be released in March 6, 2020. As the red carpet premiere for the movie has been confirmed in Los Angeles, director Muschietti, producer Jay Roach, screenwriter Dauberman, and many cast members are all scheduled to come to the premiere. Marketing * Main article: Marketing of Sheldon In May 2019, Matthew Broderick and his philanthropic organization Random Act Funding partnered with Omaze to initiate a contest to benefit the organization. A randomly chosen winner from those that donated would receive a Sheldon set visit. Home media It is scheduled to be released on Digital HD, DVD and Blu-ray. Trivia :Main article: Sheldon/Trivia Gallery * Main article: Sheldon/Gallery